An Assassin's Legacy 4: Crescent Moon
by Anna Faith
Summary: The gang has returned! Soryu and Scarlet have returned to the world, out of their separate comas and are ready for action! In the previous book Scarlet's sister, Alexandra Knight or Alex, received a mysterious call that sounded strangely like a prophecy. But come on, Prophecies can't be real...can they?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sprite" Black**_

 _"I finally found you."_

Those words have run through my head more times than I wish to count.

What did she mean? She couldn't have possibly been looking for me, right?

Ever since I left the Fyre I had been off-grid. The only times I was able to be found was when I was using a network to get any news. Pretty much 'keeping my ear to the ground' way.

My name is Sprite Black. Yeah. That's me. I was once apart of an Assassin Clan, called the League of Fyre.

Two years ago I left the clan to pursue my life long dream of being a dancer. Sadly, no one cared enough to look my way twice.

I had been thinking of returning to the Fyre, but quickly shot down the idea. I didn't want to seem like a failure.

I struggle to move around in the bed and when I manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed, the door bursts open and a raven haired woman comes rushing in.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She says exasperatedly.

"Why not?" I say gruffly.

"You have a dislocated shoulder."

I huff, that was all?

"I have to put it back in place, you know."

I nod. I have had to pop bones and such back into place before. It would be nice to have someone do it for me.

However before the woman can even make a move to touch me, another woman bursts through the door.

And when I look at her, her facial features look exactly the same as the raven hair. Except the one who just came in, has red hair.

"Am I seeing double?"

Both woman chuckle.

"No, we're twins."

I raise an eyebrow, "Usually twins don't grow up to look so much alike."

The twins ignore me and introduce themselves.

"I'm Alexandra and this is my sister, Scarlet."

Ah so the red head is Scarlet and the black haired woman is Alexandra.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Sprite." I only give them my first name since they didn't give me theirs.

Scarlet scoffs, "Really? What an _interesting_ name." I could tell she was making fun of me by the way she put emphasis on 'Interesting'.

Alexandra slaps Scarlet on the back of the head and Scarlet smiles sheepishly.

Then Alexandra turns to me with a broad grin. I could tell she is the nicer of the two.

"Now about that shoulder."

I nod and Alex pushes me gently onto my back again and sits on the bed, grabbing my dislocated shoulder in her hands.

"Now don't forget to breathe."

Scarlet coughs to cover her laugh from behind her sister and I could tell it is some inside joke I don't get.

Then Alexandra places her right foot on the join of my shoulder and pushes harshly.

I take a pillow with my good arm and cover my mouth with it to muffle my scream of pain.

"One more."

She then basically slams her foot into my shoulder. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt.

She bends my arm and then straightens it, testing the muscles.

"Will I live?" I jokingly ask.

Alexandra laughs and pulls me into a sitting position.

"Come on, Sprite everyone is waiting to see you."

Wait what?

"Back that train up. Who is 'everyone'?"

Alexandra goes to reply but Scarlet beats her to it.

"The Fyre Assassins. Duh."

Alexandra turns her head to glare at her sister and Scarlet just shrugs.

"So we're in the Assassin House?"

I seriously do not know _why_ they call it a house. It's a freaking _mansion_ for crying out loud.

Alexandra nods and begins to usher me out of the room.

"Let's go get you something to eat."

I grin, hearing my stomach growl.

In the hallway, I turn toward the sisters, the red head one mostly.

"And I wouldn't go around mocking other people of their names. I mean take a look at your own, _Scarlet._ "

And with that I happily walk away toward the Dining hall.

And before I go around the corner I hear laughter and Scarlet go, "Really, Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Sprite" Black**_

The _Second_ I walked into the dining hall, At least fourteen pairs of eyes snap to me.

Scarlet and Alexandra walk in from behind me and each place a hand on opposite shoulders.

"You all must remember Sprite Black." Scarlet says in a deep voice.

Cheers ring through the hall at my name. This was customary for an assassin who has returned.

All the Assassins pound the table and stomp their feet on the ground.

"Welcome back, Shrimp!" Drake, my best friend within the Fyre League greets me.

I face palm at my old nickname. I was only 5' 6". While I guess the twins to be 5' 10".

"Hey giant." I greet him back.

He frowns, "Only you would come up with a way to mock my height."

I mock him, "Oh yeah, what about, 'Shrimp'?"

Laughs ring out at my words.

Drake grins and leads me to a chair next to him.

I watch as Scarlet and Alexandra take their seats across from each other, and I frown at that. I whisper to Drake, "Why aren't they sitting together?"

He whispers back, "They would often get too 'rowdy' and so the Queen separated them."

I chuckle. That is hilarious!

"So Sprite, what are you doing back here?" Alexandra asks.

I mask my sadness with a small smile.

"I missed you all?" It came out more like a question.

Scarlet's red eyebrows raise, yet she doesn't comment.

Drake elbows me in the gut and I glare at him in mock anger.

"Shrimp, you gotta work on your acting skills." He replies.

I roll my eyes.

"And you gotta work on your table manners." I comment as he shovels food in his mouth.

He looks at me,

"Fhabhafasnaf."

Now I smack him upside the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, giant."

Without missing a beat everyone around the table shouts, "Green Giant!"

I face palm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx... _ **Alexandra Knight**_...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone was practically in tears after shouting 'Green Giant' at Sprite's comment.

After joking around until we had finished breakfast, Scarlet and I head out to the training gym to well, train. Ever since she woke up from her coma a week ago, she had been teaching me more on how to defend. Not attack. Defend.

I asked Scarlet why she only teaches me defense once and she just gave me a look that said 'Don't say any more'. And I haven't.

We stand in front of each other, the tip of our swords resting against the ground and after a couple deep breaths, we begin to spar.

First off we are both only using one sword, and we can use both our hands when most historical fighters could only use one or the other. Never both.

I lunge and our swords crash together with a loud _Clang!_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ is the repeating sound that echoes throughout the gym.

Finally Scarlet takes me by surprise and we crash to the floor together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After training we go to Scarlet's room. Scarlet stretches out on her bed and I get to work stitching her leather trench coat's many new holes.

We rest in silence for a few minutes until Scarlet pipes up disrupting me from my sewing.

"Alex, did you ever get that file on Victoria?"

I mentally smack my forehead.

"Yeah I did, It's on my phone."

I toss my brand new smart phone at her and she unlocks it easily.

She searches through the locked files that require a fingerprint-my phone has hers already stored in it- and after another five minutes she punches the air with her fist and goes, "Finally!"

I laugh and then I turn serious, "What's in the file anyways?"

Scarlet turns the phone around and shows me a head shot of the one and only Victoria Swan of the Water League.

Pulling my phone back to face her she begins to scan through the file. And after only 59 seconds she jumps to her feet.

"We have work to do, Alex."

I groan when she says this and takes her trench coat out of my hands. Luckily for her I had just finished.

"Get suited up, Alex."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx... _ **Jen "Lily" Britt**_...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Your demons will destroy you._ "

This phrase is tattooed on my back. I always avoid looking at it, since it is simply more than _just_ a tattoo.

"Jen! Get in here!" My Assassin mentor screams from the other room.

I reluctantly rush into the room.

Meet Sky. She stands at a measly 4'11" and has pale white-blonde hair that is cut into a bob that shapes her marred face.

"Yes Mentor?"

She hands me a piece of paper folded, and disappears into our shared closet.

Quickly unfolding it, I read the small handwriting.

'Crash party. 10 o' clock sharp. Wear mask.'

As soon as I lower the paper, Sky comes shuffling back into the room her box full of masks under one arm.

She throws it onto the bed and leaves the room into the hallway.

Opening the box lid slowly, A single mask falls out of it and I pick it up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...That night...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hop onto the stage and grab the mic. I am at the party that I was requested to crash. Mostly as a distraction.

"Hey everyone! I'll be singing one of my favorite songs tonight, so enjoy!" I say faking being excited.

I take a deep breath and once the violins of the song **_"Secrets by OneRepublic"_** I begin to sing.

 _"I need another story_  
 _Something to get off my chest_  
 _My life gets kinda boring_  
 _Need something that I can confess_  
 _Til' all my sleeves are stained red_  
 _From all the truth that I've said_  
 _Come by it honestly I swear_  
 _Thought you saw me wink, no_  
 _I've been on the brink, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that will light those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _My God, amazing how we got this far_  
 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
 _And everyday I see the news_  
 _All the problems that we could solve_  
 _And when a situation rises_  
 _Just write it into an album_  
 _Send it straight to gold_  
 _I don't really like my flow, no, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that are like those years_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
 _Got no family I can't blame_  
 _Just don't let me disappear_  
 _I'mma tell you everything_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that'll light those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that delight those ears_  
 _Sick of all the insincere_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
 _All my secrets away, all my secrets away"  
_

As soon as the song ends applause rings out in the room. It lasts for a few seconds before a woman, who I could was younger than me, comes running into the crowd and screams, "He's dead!"

And that was what the distraction was for.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx... _ **"Sprite" Black**_...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was busy attempting to stitch back up my favorite pair of gloves when Drake comes bursting into the room at high speed.

"Sprite, we've got a problem!"

I scoff without looking up. "When is there not one?"

Drake ignores my remark and pulls me out of my chair.

"Get suited up and quickly."

I raise an eyebrow and he throws his hands up in the air before quickly running out of my room quite similar to the way he came in.

Deciding against ignoring his request, I quickly 'suit up' in my assassin outfit. It consists of a black zip up leather corset, mid calf combat boots, motorcycle gloves, Black leather skinny jeans, an assassin grade mask and finally I clip my hooded cloak around my shoulders. As soon as I open the door to my room and step out into the hallway someone comes barreling around the corner. I easily dodge the person and reach out instead to grab their shoulder.

I recognize the person as a younger assassin, Tiger.

"Where's the fire?" I ask half jokingly.

"There was a killing that isn't one of ours!"

I ask curiously, "What about the other Leagues?"

"None of them either!"

 _Or they won't admit it._

Tiger and I hurry to the weapons room where we will be assigned our stations for this situation. Like some of the Assassins who have apprentices, such as Scarlet and Dominic, will be on guard duty around our territory.

"Scarlet, you will head to the morgue and find out whatever you can about this assassination."

She nods her head quickly and heads out.

"Sprite, you will go on Guard duty with Tiger."

The Fyre league separates to go do their different tasks and duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Jen "Lily" Britt**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch through masked eyes as Many assassins go in each direction, to find out themselves who exactly did the murder of the mayor, Renoyals.

I had originally thought that he was being assassinated for his money, but no. It's not the case. However I still have no clue as to why he was killed.

Clutching my bow tighter, I reach for an arrow in my back quiver.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on Fyre League Territory?!"

Spinning around I have already fit an arrow to my bow string, but sadly so has the other Assassin.

But I know that voice.

"Sprite?"


End file.
